Turais Black
by italianamerican
Summary: He's your son, Sirius."The small child slept soundly in his fathers arms. "Then he's cursed." Sirius whispered. Almost a year after his escape Sirius becomes a father. Renamed and Redone. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**When the Good Die Young**

_Quick Note; I understand this is about the fifth time I have redone this story. Each time it has been different, but with the same characters. Reason being I love the idea I just haven't been writing it well enough. Hopefully this time it will be better. All comments good and bad are welcomed. _

_**Disclaimer- I own one character and the plot the rest is the work of JK Rowling's. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Halloween definition sadness and despair at least in the mind of Harry Potter, and five others would agree to the fact that October thirty first was the day the world sank into hell. Twelve years ago tonight Harry James Potter was left an orphan on his Aunt's door step, the only family the boy had left. They were no family; they didn't love him, they didn't care for him, he was their built in slave, and that was it. Now on this cursed night James and Lily's only son sat alone in his dorm.

He felt no need to dress up and parade around, laughing with his friends. Why should he get the privilege when it was his fault his parents were dead? No tonight Harry sat on his bed with the curtains drawn, and a photo album placed in his lap. The people laughed, and glowed in the light coming from his wand. They were happy, and for the moment Harry would pretend he was too.

One photo however, caught the boy's attention causing him too stop and look closely at it for the first time. Lily and James sat in the middle of a couch holding a young Harry. They were laughing and holding hands looking hopeless in love. Remus Lupin, Harry's current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sat on the arm of the couch, closes to James, leaning into the picture.

Next to James sat a man with long curly brown hair who had an arm wrapped around James. Harry knew this man to be Sirius Black the man who sold his parents out to Voldemort. The thought that at this moment the traitor already sold them for dead, and still acted like a brother made Harry want to take his wand and blow the picture to shreds; But Harry stopped as he saw that behind Lily and James head Sirius was holding hands with a woman. On the arm of the couch next to her sat Peter Pettigrew.

Looking closer Harry recognized the woman. She was like an extra in a movie that you know you've seen before, but Harry couldn't place her. Maybe it was just this photo that Harry had seen so many times, but mindlessly over looked her because he only saw his parents. He doubted it though, and absent mindedly Harry turned the page, and for the first time he saw these photos with a new light. On every page there was at least one picture with one or both of his parents with the woman or Sirius, sometimes both.

Annoyed at the fact he had found someone else the magic world hid from him; Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. With one yank the couch photo was gently pulled from its bindings and placed carefully into his pockets along with the Marauders map. Harry swung the cloak around and with a swish of the fabric he disappeared from sight. He threw open the door walking down the stairs, and as quietly as he could he made his way out of the common room. The halls were empty, and the only sound was the light pitter patter of his shoes, and the echo of snoring portraits.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whisper tapping the map with his wand; it un folded revealing a perfect ink replica of Hogwarts. No one was coming so Harry pushed opened the door to the court yard, and walked out. No mood lit the sky, and the howling wind made the night rather frightful the perfect symbol of betrayal and murder. The sound of crunching leaves beneath Harry's feet were the only thing that gave him away as he walked quickly to Hagrid's hut. Quietly he knocked on the door waiting for the games keeper to open up. The sound of Fang barking told Harry that Hagrid was home.

"Hargrid! Open up it's me Harry." Harry whispered knocking again. The door swung open with a groaning protest revealing a very nervous giant. "Hi."

"Well come on, in with yeh." Hagrid greeted moving aside for the boy to enter. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone was watching before shutting the door behind them. Hagrid motioned for Harry to sit down as he himself went to the stove fetching a large pot of tea. "Can I get yeh anythin'?"

"No thank you." Harry said holding his hand up at the offer. Hagrid poured some for him, before taking a large sip from his over sized mug. The house smelled of pine, and fur. Harry waited patiently for him to finish folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"So wha' can I do fer yeh? No Ron and Hermione? Yeh three ain' fightin' is yeh?" He asked setting the mug down with a thumb. Harry shook his head and removed the photo from his pocket.

"No, we're fine. Hagrid I need to ask you something." Harry started pushing the photo across the table. Hagrid gently took it and looked it over.

"This here is yeh Lily and James. Professor Lupin, of course, Peter Pettigrew……" Hagrid trailed off.

"No, I mean the woman next to my Mum. Who is she?" Harry asked. Hargid's eyes widened, and he stood quickly to put the tea back on the stove.

"I ain' suppose to be tellin' yeh that! No promised Dumbledore…" There was a knock on the door. Hagrid gave a look to Harry as the boy threw his clock on a crept to the corner quietly. Hagrid went to the door, and with one hand on the knob called out. "Who's there?"

"Remus. Is this a bad time?" Hagrid sent a warning glance at Harry before opening the door. Remus Lupin looked the same as always a tired worn out appearance, but the cheeriness was used to seeing was gone.

"No, Can I get yeh anythin' Professor?" Remus nodded and took a seat at the table as Harry watched quietly from the corner.

"Please Hagrid call me Remus, and tea would be lovely, thank you." The giant poured him a glass, and sat back down himself. Remus sighed and took a sip before placing the cup back down. He reached down and gave Fang a scratch on the head. "Sorry to intrude like this, but the quietness of the castle wasn't bring comfort tonight."

"Hard night fer ev'ryone." Hargid agreed sending a glance in Harry's direction. Remus didn't noticed he was looking down with both hands clasped around the cup.

"Well yes, but it seems like yesterday that…." He stopped and brought a hand threw his graying hair. "Oh never mind I came here to get away from these thoughts, and here I am venting them to you." Hagrid nodded nervously and took sip of his own cup. Remus looked up and his eyes widened as he reached for something on the table. "What's this?"

"Uh nothin' just rememberin' is all." Harry checked his pockets before realizing that the photo was in Remus's hand. Remus sighed again as he looked over the photo.

"Merlin, Harry couldn't have been more then a few months. How young we were. How young they were. If only we would have known….." Remus let his head fall to his hands. Harry had never seen the Professor like this; he was always so happy and cheerful. "You know I haven't talked to Nic for years? Selfish really, I may have been able to help her. We used to be so close, and now look!" Remus rambled. Harry's heart was beating furiously in his chest. The fire crackled, and awkwardly Hagrid reached over and patted Remus on the back.

"Now yeh can' be blamin' yerself fer her choices." Hagrid scornfully said. Remus nodded and looked up. The fire crackled and the glowing embers revealed his pale face.

"She was in denial. I know what that's like. She lost just as much as I did if not more, but to go to those extremes! I asked Dumbledore about her when he offered me the job, and he told me she had been checked into Mungo's three times in the past twelve years almost dead!" Hagrid scoffed causing Remus to look at him.

"I bet yeh that she is happier now that he's out! First place he went was right to her door!" Hagrid shouted standing up and slamming his fist on the table. Remus sat back and looked up at him not with fear, but with almost offense.

"You know that's the first place they checked? They suspected her of letting him out." Harry finally caught on to who they were talking about. It was Sirius Black, and Harry was assuming the woman in question, Nic was the woman in the picture. She supported Black? No surprise after what he saw in the photo, but even after the crimes he's committed! "I truly believe she didn't do it. When would she of had the time? They have her on every front line mission. Brilliant Auror, but one day her luck is going to run out. I believe Sirius committed the crimes he was accused of, but so help us all the day Nichole falls in battle. Every Auror, and Ministry official will be marked for death."

"He tried to kill her once!" Hagrid angrily grumbled throwing his hands in the air. Remus shook his head, and placed his hands folded on the table. Harry wanted to burst out in anger and the facts that were being revealed, but his curiosity held him in his place.

"It was a fluke! He wouldn't try to kill her because that was the reason he killed Peter! No, my death may have been purposeful, but hers was a mistake. All threw school Peter was obsessed with Nichole and sixth year she falls for Black, but that didn't make Peter change his ways. Still no reason for murder, but that is the real reason Peter is dead." Remus tapped his fingers angrily against the table top. Then as if he could take it no longer he quickly stood causing his chair to fall. He picked it up and turned back to Hagrid. "Thank You Hagrid for a nice cup of tea, but it was brought to my attention I have something to take care of." Remus turned and walked out the door a determined air in his step as he made his way back to the castle. Once he was in his office he looked the door taking a hand full of floo powered from the vase. With shaking hands he threw it into the fire.

"Nichole Black." He yelled sticking his head in the flames………

**Ok So I hope you enjoyed. Reviews help, and I always love to hear what people think. Until next time Italian American **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I own one character and the plot the rest is the work of JK Rowling's.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry had returned that night and explained everything to Hermione and Ron the next day. They sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that way they could talk with out being heard by anyone besides the whinnying ghost. Myrtle cried aggravatingly as she floated around the bathroom causing facets she passed to explode. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat away from the splash zone and whispered quietly.

"Her name is Nichole, and apparently she believes Black is innocent!" Harry almost shouted as he rethought the facts. Hermione listened carefully, but Ron seemed to be watching the rain run down the window pane. Then all of a sudden Ron sat up straight and looked at Harry.

"Nichole? Bloody hell I know who that is!" Ron said he shouted. Harry and Hermione leaned in closer as Ron began to explain. "She is a friend of my parents I remember seeing her a few times when I was young haven't see her in years though. She's an Auror she used to train under Mad-eye Moody and once he retired she took his place." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry groaned. A loud crash of thunder rand threw the bathroom as they thought.

"Head of Aurors, and she thinks Black is innocent wonderful protection we have!" Hermione reply. Ron looked out the window and rubbed his neck. "They have every right to expect she let him out."

"She couldn't have." Ron murmured. Harry turned furiously on him and jumped to his feet.

"Why not? She thinks he's innocent and she is head Auror she could have easily….." Harry was shouting angrily. He had caught Myrtle's attention and she conspicuously drifted over to them. The three paid her no notice and went on arguing.

"I heard my parents talking, Harry. Nichole was banned from Azkaban because she thought he was innocent." Ron explained, and Myrtle squealed. Finally they looked up at the ghost was floated gleefully above.

"Nichole Tonaree! I remember her. I hear she's insane now." Myrtle sung like a gossiping teenager before she sulked back into her whine. "Poor thing. Her and Lily used to plot in here all the time. You know Harry you're nothing like your Mum she used to visit me all the time……" Harry rolled his eyes and got up as the bell for class rang outside. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind, and Myrtle screeched. With a loud crash the bathroom became flooded. They next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, and though Harry knew that the Professor had no idea Harry had heard everything Harry still felt guilty. They walked quickly to their seats, and waited as the Professor set up something up front.

"Class today we are to be working on dueling. An art of fighting used for years to settle debates of the minds, to earn respect, and to defend ones self. Now if you turn to page three hundred and ninety there is a chart of proper duel techniques." Lupin said in a rather cheerful voice as he pulled down a chart over the blackboard with an enlarged photo of the page in front of them. The class buzzed with excitement at the chance to duel hopefully it would end better then it did with Professor Lockhart.

"Ready for a rematch, Potter." Malfoy sneered. Professor Lupin held up his hand for silence, and the class fell into a hush.

"Now I know about your experimenting with dueling last year, but I don't plan to have you duel each other." Groans of disappointment rang out, and Lupin held up his hand again. "We will however be using dueling dummies which….." A knock rang at the door. Lupin raised and eyebrow. "Come in." He called. The door was gently pushed aside, and a woman with long brown hair stepped in.

"Sorry to intrude. Is this a bad time?" Harry looked to Ron to see if his suspicions were confirmed. Ron nodded and looked back at the door. Nichole stood at the door with her hands in the pockets of her robes. She wore a long black cloak with the Auror emblem stitched on the chest. Harry looked to his Professor who smiled at the guest.

"No, not at all actual you can help me." Lupin laughed. Nichole groaned slightly and rolled her eyes walking down the aisles of seats.

"With what? I'm a horrible teacher." She admitted walking to the front of the class. Lupin pointed to the board and a smile lit up her face. "Ohhh dueling. That I can do." she laughed and with flick of his wand Lupin moved all the tables in the front to the sit of the room.

"Class change of plans Nichole and I are going demonstrate." Lupin announced. The class whispered excitedly moving the desk to the side to sit on. Nichole laughed and raised an eye brow at the teacher.

"Really Lupin, Do you want that humiliation?" She smirked at him. Lupin shrugged and readied the class room. Nichole walked over to wear the student were seated and drew a line on the floor in front of them. She raised her wand and shot a stunning spell it bounced off an invisible wall and shot across the room. The students screamed, and Nichole struggled to hold back a laugh.

"The line in front of you in a spell proof barrier that way no deflected spells can hit any of you, but you must stay behind the line." Lupin instructed. Nichole walked back to the center of the now vacant floor. Malfoy and his cronies snickered behind Harry.

"I heard she's insane Lupin doesn't stand a chance." Malfoy laughed it was only loud enough for the students to hear, but Nichole's head shot in their direction.

"Now if I was insane." She said making her way back over. "Is it really wise to say so while I have a wand in my hand and a license to kill?" She asked and Malfoy paled backing up.

"Wait-Wait until my father hears about this!" He yelled. Nichole scoffed, and smirked at Malfoy.

"Aren't we a little old to be hiding behind Daddy?" She mocked and the Gryffindors giggled as Malfoy's mouth dropped open. She turned around to walk back and continued talking. "But if your father still wants to bring up a case then so be it. I'll just claim insanity then." She laughed. Lupin shot her a warning glance and she smiled sweetly at him. 'joking' she mouthed to him; he just sighed as took his place in front of her.

"Now the first important part of the duel is the stance." Lupin turned to the side with his wand pointed out in front his feet spread slightly, and his other hand in the air like the proper fencing stance. Nichole turned her feet to the side, but had her torso at an angle facing him her back arm was slack and her wand arm was held out in front. "Next is positioning your attack. You want to catch your opponent off guard." Lupin spun his wand causing a purple spell to fly at Nichole's feet, but with a jerk of her wand the spell was casted off. "All moments

"I think they get the idea. What kind of duel Professor? First fall?" She challenged. Lupins back hand fell and his stance became more natural.

"First Fall." He repeated, and the two bowed. Nichole was the first to make a move she side stepped and sent a Blasting Curse in Lupins direction. Lupin summoned a table in front of him to block the curse. It with a thundering crack causing splinters of wood to shatter like glass, but before the splinters had even begun to fall Lupin fired a DisarmingSpell. Nichole threw her wand in the air and ducked as the spell pasted over her head. She caught her wand and the battle raged on the students cheered and shouted as spells flew in every direction. After twenty minutes they still fought each trying to stop themselves from laughing as the door swung open hitting the opposite wall. The two stopped dueling as a very disgruntled Potion Master entered.

"Well, well teaching or playing Professor?" Snape scoffed strolling into the room. Nichole rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he approached. The tension could be cut with a knife as the fun atmosphere drifted away.

"We were showing the proper art of dueling Professor." Nichole spat. Snape scowled in disgust making his way over to the pair. His eyes were dark, and the light shown off the grease in his hair.

"Class dismissed." Snape growled, and the students scattered like cockroaches in the light. Soon the three adults were left alone in the classroom. "Professor Lupin I would watch what you do if I were you. After Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor common room it's a miracle you're allowed on the premises."

"That's a coward's threat Severus. You know it is I who believes Sirius is innocent not Remus." Snape glared at her response, but remained speechless as he exited the room. Nichole turned around and smiled at Remus. "So how have you been?" She asked since the two hadn't had time to catch up yet. Remus shook his head at her change of attitude and went to rearrange the furniture.

"I have to admit, Nichole I'm surprised you showed." Remus told her moving the desks back with his wand. Nichole shrugged flicking her wand to fix a broken table.

"Well I would have answered when you called, but I was on a mission and…." She stopped as Remus spun around and stared at her. He looked angry, and Nichole shifted in his gaze. "Wrong choice of words?"

"Nichole for the love of god! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Remus rarely got angry, but when he did it was quite scary. His eyes narrowed as he waited for a response, but all Nichole did was fidget.

"Stop it!" She yelled when she couldn't handle it anymore. "I'll tell you, but first lets get out of the building these walls have ears." Remus nodded in agreement and the two made their way out in silence. The soft autumn breeze blowing sent Goosebumps up Nichole's arms and she pulled her cloak tighter around her. When they were finally away from the castle, and walking along the edge of the forbidden forest Nichole sighed.

"Okay look I'm not trying to kill myself, let me start off with that, nor am I insane. Remus the last twelve years have been hard as you well know, and I couldn't do what you did. I couldn't move on…" She stopped and ran a hand angrily threw her hair as if something pained her. "I am going to tell you this because I trust you Remus, but please you can't tell anyone else." She pleaded desperately. Remus looked off as if trying to decided.

"Nichole, if you know where Sirius is then, I am going to tell Dumbledore."

"No! That's not what I'm about to tell you I haven't seen Sirius in twelve years!" She practically cried gripping on two Remus sleeve. Remus bit his lip, and gave in.

"Fine, if it's anything else I won't tell." Nichole sighed as she built up the courage to tell him. Remus began to worry as she struggled to find the words.

"Remus I-I I was 3 weeks pregnant that night." Remus mouth fell open, and he stood speechless. The night Lily and James were killed Remus and Nichole had been on patrol for the order. They arrived at the scène just in time to see Peter get blown up. The blast almost killed them both as well. Even with seeing the proof Nichole swears it was a set up, but the Ministry wouldn't listen.

"Did Sirius know?" Remus had to ask, and Nichole shook her head. Tears brewed in her chocolate eyes, and she bit her lip to hold them back.

"No, I had just found out that morning. The only person I told was Lily I was going to tell Sirius the next day after the patrol, but…." Her voice broke and the tears finally spilled over she quickly tried to wipe her eyes. This was all starting to make sense to him. The reason why she believed he was innocent even after what she saw. The reason she goes on suicidal missions. He hugged Nichole like a brother would a sister, and she gave up trying to hold back the tears, and cried into his shoulder.

"Nichole, did you have the baby?" He asked quietly, and Nichole shook her head wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"No, between the explosion that night, and the emotional distress…" She didn't need to finish for him to understand. "Remus I know this will make no sense to you, but I want to see Sirius. If he did do it I need to hear it from him, and if tells me he didn't then I will believe him. I still love him. Twelve years didn't change that." Remus wanted to get mad, but he couldn't so he just sighed. He looked down at his watch.

"I hate to cut this meeting short, but I have a class." Nichole nodded and hugged him again. "Don't disappear again." He told her, and she smiled softly.

"I'll be around." She said walking towards the exit of the grounds. Remus watched her for a second before he turned back to the castle. As soon as they were gone a scruffy black dog walked out of the forest, and took off towards the gates.

_**Ok so Usually I don't write with out reviews but I thought I get at least two chapters up since my last summary was bad. Hope you enjoyed. Italian American**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I own one character and the plot the rest is the work of JK Rowling's.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Nichole walked off the grounds shoving her hands into her robe pockets. The wind no longer howled, and the clouds covered up the sun as she sniffled back the last of her tears. Her thoughts lingered not on her conversation with Remus, but on the black haired child she had saw in his class.

"Merlin, the boy looks just like his father." Her heart dropped at the realization. Last night it had been officially twelve years, and still the memory bled. That night brought so much pain. Worse then any curse Nichole had ever felt. Her body remained present over the years, but her life was gone the only surviving part was the will to fight. There was no longer a fear of falling she had reached the bottom of an endless abyss.

Twelve years earlier Nichole sat on a bed at Mungos waiting for the doctor. She just went in for a normal check up since she hadn't been feeling well the last few days.

"It's probably stress." She thought considering all that was going on with work and the Order. She was considerably worried about her friends, and her godson. Not to mention there was a traitor among them; Sirius swore it was Remus, and that was unsettling to Nichole. She had known Remus since she was seven, and she knew there was no way he would turn James and Lily into Voldemort. The door was pushed open and Nichole's sister-in-law walked in. Maia Tonaree was married to Nichole's twin Keith.

"So Maia what did I do this time?" Nichole laughed as she shut the door behind her. Nichole had a habit of coming in with career related illness, and injuries. The smile on Maia's face scared Nichole a bit.

"Surprisingly, nozing. Nichole, you're pregnant." Nichole's mouth dropped opened and she blinked a few times as the word spun around in her head.

"Pregnant?" She repeated waiting for Maia to scream gottcha, but she never did. Instead Maia ran over and gave Nichole a hug, and squealed.

"You're trois weeks along." Three weeks! She was never one to cry over good news, but the news had her blinking back some tears. She quickly gathered her things and kissed both of her sister-in-law's cheeks.

"Thank You, Maia!" She yelled, and raced out of the room. She was happy, but with this happiness came a terrible worry. She had patrol to night, and with her job…… "No, baby first job second." She scolded herself, and she quickly changed her thought process on how to tell Sirius. Right now he was on a mission for the Order and would be back when she was about to leave. Nichole **disapparated once she was outside, and headed straight to Godric's hollow. She practically jumped the steps on the porch and pushed open the front door. James jumped and grabbed his wand spinning around on the couch. **

**"Oh don't get up on my account." Nichole laughed, and James breathed a sigh of relief and put down his wand. **

**"Nic, I almost took off your head." He said walking over to her. Nichole smiled and gave her brother-in-law a hug, and kissed his cheek. **

**"Yea, that probably wasn't my smartest move."**

**"Probably not." James laughed running a hand threw his hair. Nichole gave an innocent smile, and shrugged. **

**"So….Where's your wife?" James motioned towards the steps, and sighed. **

**"Upstairs trying to get Harry to bed. The child won't sleep he's been crying constantly we don't know what's gotten into him." He explained slumping back on the couch, and lying down. "I was trying to get some sleep when you so thoughtfully barged in." **

**"Sorry Jamesie, but I have news for your wife, and you know how impatient I am." James looked up at Nichole with both eyebrows cocked. "Relax, it's not bad news go back to sleep sleeping beauty." James scoffed and laid back down draping his arm over his eyes. Nichole bounded up the steps quietly as she made her way to Harry's room. The boy's room had magic wall paper with a quidditch match playing. She could see Lily from the doorway pacing and bouncing the one year old on her hip. Her red hair was frizzed, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep. She turned around, and smiled when she saw Nichole in the door way. Harry looked over as well, and giggled. Lily stepped closer, and handed her the child before slumping gratefully in the rocking chair. **

**"Yes, Yes Aunt Kitty's turn." Nichole scowled at the name as she swayed with the child in her arms. Harry seemed wide awake, and began playing with Nichole's rose necklace. **

**"Aunt Kitty! Oh how I should kill your husband!" Lily laughed and ran her fingers threw her hair trying to flatten it back out. She turned back to the child. "Harry, say Nic." Nichole cooed. The boy tilted his head to the side, and smiled clapping his hands. **

**"Aunt Kitty!" He yelled pulling her hair. Nichole pried at the boy's fingers as he yanked harder. Lily laughed and rocked slowly in the chair. **

**"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "We weren't expecting you and Sirius until later tonight." Nichole smiled, and Harry began to squirm some more. **

**"Uncie Padfoot!" **

**"Well it's just me I have something I need to tell you." Lily straightened up and leaned closer to Nichole like school girls gossiping. Lily raised an eyebrow at Nichole who was trying her best to stop smiling long enough to get the news out. "I'm pregnant!" She finally squealed, and Lily jumped up and joined her. James footsteps echoed in the hall way as he came bounding up the stairs. **

**"What! What happened?" He asked in a dazed voice until his eyes finally focused on Nichole.**

**"Daddy funny!" Harry laughed, and James scowled at Nichole. She smiled sweetly, and held the child up to block her face. **

**"Yes, Harry Daddy is very funny especially when he doesn't get any sleep thanks to Aunt Kitty!" Lily ignored her husband for a moment, and hugged Nichole again. She was just as excited as Nichole was. **

**"This is great! Does Sirius know yet?" Nichole shook her head, and set the child down in the crib. **

**"No, I'm going to tell him tomorrow, and after that I'll call Kingsley to take over while I'm gone." James looked at his wife, and back at his best mate's wife. When no one began to explain he slumped against the wall, and groaned. **

**"Too tired to think! What's going on here? What doesn't Padfoot know?" James whined causing his son to laugh even harder. **

**"I'm pregnant." James looked at Nichole waiting to see if this was a joke. When he was sure she wasn't lying he busted into a fit of laughter. Nichole crossed her arms and stared the man down. "What!" **

**"Well at least you didn't faint this time." Nichole muttered. Lily had told James after him and the marauders came back from a night out. All four of the 'men' fainted on the spot leaving Nichole and Lily dying with hysterics. That's the last time she saw them. Nichole walked out that afternoon, and the next time she would see the house it would be a pile of ash. Nichole shook her head as she made her way along the busy streets. Finally she stopped at her or rather their house. The house has a fairly large yard with a white picket fence. A white porch wrapped around it and on top of that was a widow's walk. She pushed open the gate and made her way slowly up the cobblestone path. The protection wards shimmered as her body fazed through. She unlocked the door and threw her keys on the dinning room table, and made her way into the kitchen. **

An open window allowed you to see the kitchen from the dinning room. The kitchen had glossy white tiles lined in black on the floor. The walls were white with a line of black going around the center; the counter tops were also black. A sliding, glass door leads out to the backyard. The room glowed soft pink as the sun began to set.

In one corner of the kitchen was a booth with black seats and a white table; in the other was a metal spiral staircase that led up to the second floor.

**Nichole made herself some dinner, and sat in the living room to eat. **The living room was medium sized, and had one window facing the front yard and a bay widow facing the back. The couch was pushed against the back wall and had a coffee table in front of it. There were two arm chairs on the sides. The television was set on the mantle of their fire place. The crackling flames and the light of the television were the only lights on in the house. Two hours went by before Nichole walked up stairs, and fell into bed. She was depressed as always, and just wanted to go to the one place where no of this ever happened: her mind.

The bedroom had red walls lined in gold and a gold carpet. A king sized bed with red and gold drapes was positioned between two windows with red curtains; there was a night stand on each side of the bed each with a lamp. The sheets on the bed were of course red with gold trim same as the pillows. She went through the door across the room, and into the bathroom to get ready, and finally she changed and rolled down the sheets. She got into bed and placed her wand on the night stand taking a long moment to stare at the photo on it. It was her and Sirius on a dock they would look at the camera before turning to kiss. A painful smile curled her lips before she clicked off the light. Moments passed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sirius watched as the light in the bedroom flickered out. He sat for another hour and at midnight he walked up the path to the front door. The wards let him through without alarm, and the door opened up under his touch. Twelve years and this was still his home; Nichole had never changed it. He stopped dead for a moment as he looked around; she had never changed a thing! He pulls himself out of his haze, and walks quietly up the stairs. With each creak of the floor boards his hearts pounding in his chest. He made his way into the room; Nichole slept soundly facing the wall.

Quietly he walked over to the side of the bed she was laying on and knelt down beside her. He took in every feature of her face and at thirty-three she was still as beautiful as he remembered. A strand of her hair hung loosely in her face, and gently he reached out to move it. She stirred slightly as his hand brushed her cheek. He stopped with his breath caught in his throat before he gave up and rested his hand on her jaw. Sleepily her hand came up to rest on his; he could contain himself no longer, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Her eyes sprung open and she jumped forward reaching for her wand. Sirius caught her hand as it came to rest on her wand.

"Nic, wait it's me." He told her. She was breathing rapidly, and blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. He could almost see the light flicker in her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Sirius?" She asked, and before he was even done nodding she threw herself in his arms. She ran one hand along the side of his face as she kissed his lips fiercely. His arms looped themselves around her waist while hers snaked around his neck. When they finally did pull apart he chuckled.

"Wow." She smiled and hugged him tight afraid that she would wake up, and he's be gone. He seemed to sense her fear, and with out letting go over her he brought her face to face with him. "I'm really here." He reassured her answering the unknown question her eyes held.

"Oh Sirius." She kissed his lips again and looked him in eyes. "Please, I know you didn't do it, but I need to hear it from you. So please….."

"Nichole, I did do it." Her eyes widen and she took a step back from him. She was going for her wand, and Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"How could you?!" She yelled breaking free of his grasp.

"Nichole, I didn't betray them the way everyone thinks I did! I told James and Lily it would be less obvious if they made Peter secret keeper, but it was Peter who was the traitor." Nichole's head was reeling, and she sat back down on the bed. Sirius kept his distance as her mind processed.

"Peter is dead?" She looked up at him, and Sirius shook his head angrily.

"Peter didn't die! The rat cut off his own finger to make us think he was, but before he blasted himself he transformed." Nichole looked at him with a desperate plead in her eyes. "Before you ask how I know I saw his animagus in the paper. Apparently he is playing house pet to the Weasleys." Nichole reached over to the night stand where her wand laid. "I heard you say you would believe me! Why are you going for your wand?" He yelled taking a step back. Nichole looked up and opened the drawer.

"I'm not going for my wand." Muttered taking out a wand from the drawer. "I'm returning yours." She held out the wand to him. He took it, looked down, and smiled. She smiled and motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. He sat down, and automatically she leaned her head on his shoulder, and his hand was back around her waist.

"Nic, I heard you talking to Remus earlier….." She looked up at him with soft brown eyes, and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I don't want to talk past. I'm a little more focused on the future." She leaned in, and kissed his lips passionately. He returned the kiss, and pushed her back on to the bed. A smile broke off the kiss as she slipped a ring off her thumb. She took his left hand in hers and slipped the ring on his finger. He looked down and grinned at his wedding ring.

"Now where were we…?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After classes had let out Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Professor Lupin's room. Remus had been teaching Harry the Patronus Charm, but tonight Harry had other things on his mind.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called pushing open the door; the professor smiled as he walked out of his office.

"Hello there, Harry I didn't know you were bringing Ron, and Hermione to tonight's lesson." Harry gave an uneasy glance at Hermione. She pushed him forward, and nodded for him to go ahead. Remus noticed the strange behavior, and raised his eye brows in question. "Is there something you need, Harry?"

"Uh well…." He shifted awkwardly in his spot. "They aren't here because of the lesson. Actually I have something to ask you." Remus nodded for him to go a head. The boy took a deep breath. "IknowNicholeismygodmotherand…" Remus's eyes widened and he held up a hand for Harry to stop, and took a step forward.

"In my office all three of you this is not something to be discussed right here." He motioned them to the stairs, and into the room. He shut the door and magically locked it causing a sound barrier to be put in place. Remus sighed and sunk down in his chair motioning for them to do the same. "Now Harry how did you come across this information?"

"I heard it from Hagrid, BUT IT'S NOT HIS FAULT I…" Remus held up a hand asking for silence, and sighed.

"Invisibility cloak I'm assuming." The three's mouths fell open and Remus gave a light hearted smile. "Yes, James used to get quite the collection of information from using it." Remus fumbled with a quill on his desk.

"Please, Sir I'm tired of having people hidden from me. Why was I not told about Nichole? How can she believe Black is innocent?! She was supposed to be their friend!" Harry yelled jumping up from his seat. Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back into the chair. Remus let his outburst finish before letting out another long sigh.

"You understand the power of love, don't you? Nichole is Sirius's wife, and she still loves him." Remus thought those words had sounded foolish when she said them, but now that he said them himself he understood what she had meant.

"He killed her friends and she still loves him!" Harry yelled.

"You were right Harry she really is insane." Ron muttered. Hermione's head shot towards him in a fierce glare.

"Nichole is not insane, but I don't deny she plays the card well." Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. "Nichole and I were in a terrible accident the night well…. Anyway the healers said that that caused her to perceive things differently. She didn't want to believe that her husband had killed her best friends neither did I."

"You believe he's innocent too?" Hermione questioned, and Remus shook his head.

"I would love to believe that, but until I get facts proving otherwise then, I believe the same as you. But don't think any less of Nichole for that. The men in her family were known Aurors the only exception to that rule was her Aunt Nichole, and herself. Her Aunt was her father's twin, and when Nic was eleven her Aunt was killed. Then in our six year Nichole's father was killed trying to protect her twin brother. Her brother survived, but the attack damaged his legs. It took two years to get him to full recover, but to this day he still has to walk with a cane."

"That's all very sad, Professor but that still doesn't explain why she believes Black is innocent." Harry stated getting rather annoyed.

"I'm getting to that. During the beginning of sixth year your mother and father began to see each other. Nichole and Sirius never got along, but being forced to see each other because of their friends had actually caused them to become pretty good friends. He was there for her when she really needed someone so she doesn't want to believe that he was part of the group that killed her aunt, uncle, father, several other men she considered uncles, and crippled her twin. Understand now?" Remus sat upright had his desk, and explained the story like it had been a lesson. Of course there was emotion to it, but that is not something he wanted to explain to these students. He only explained what need to be explained so they didn't hate her. If Nichole found out her godson thought of her as the enemy that would crush her.

"Can I meet her?" Remus was shocked that this was the next words to come out of his mouth. He had expected Harry to drop the subject, but he wanted to meet her?

"You met her today…."

"No! I want to meet her. I want to talk to her. I want to know my godmother even if she is slightly delusional." Harry stated firmly, and Remus folded his hands on his desk and sighed.

"I can't allow you to do that. It's not that I don't trust Nichole,but you must realize she loves Black, and I am assuming he still loves her. If he happens to be following her then it will be putting you at risk." Remus calmly explained.

"We can go with him." Hermione spoke up, and Remus suppressed a laugh.

"Hermione, you're an exceptional witch, but you're no match for Black." Hermione sat up to speak, but Harry put a hand on her arm.

"Thank You, Professor, but I have some homework that needs to be finished." Harry said standing. Ron and Hermione followed suit, and Remus nodded.

"Of course. Same time tomorrow for your lesson, then?" Harry nodded, and the three walked out. They remained silent and when they reached steps they began to talk.

"So when are we meeting Nichole?" Ron asked as the stairs shifted under his feet.

"Ron didn't you hear Professor Lupin? Black may be following Nichole, and…."

"And that makes it even more of a priority to see her. I want Black to find me despite what Nichole thinks he killed my parents, and he deserves to pay." Hermione sighed. The three reached the common room, and headed to their dorms. Harry had a night of planning ahead of him.

Nichole awoke with a start the next morning as the night flooded back to her. Her eyes popped open to realize that for once it hadn't been a dream. He was really here. She smiled; his arm was around her and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. She watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. She moved slight because her shoulder had fallen asleep and prickled in pain. The moment she did however his grip tightened and he pulled her closer. His other arm came around and rested on her hip.

"Morning, love." She whispered as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and turned to his side with her still in his arms.

"Morning, beautiful." He pecked her lips softly. A smile lit up her face as she reached up and ran a hand down his cheek. This time when he smiled it was a sad one, and Nichole instantly got worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly fearing the answer. Sirius sighed. The sun lit up the bedroom and for the first time Nichole got a good look at what Azkaban had done. His skin was pale and his silver eyes shown fiercely against it. His hair was even longer then it was, and he now had a beard, but all the same she still found him handsome.

"Just thinking about how much I don't want to leave." He admitted sadly. Nichole pulled him into a hug.

"Then don't!" She cried frantically, and pulled back. She sat up in bed, and Sirius boasted himself up on one arm to look at her.

"Nichole…."

"I don't want you to leave again and you don't have to!" Sirius sat up. Tears swam in Nichole's eyes. He put his hands to her cheeks and wiped them away.

"I don't want to leave, but we both know it's to dangerous for us to be together right now." Nichole opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius brought a finger to it. "No, Nichole if we suddenly ran away together people would know you were with me." Nichole's head dropped down to his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius hugged her to him as she cried.

"I shouldn't have come here, Nichole. I knew once I saw you again it would be impossible to leave, but I'm only human. I only meant to see you last night I was going to walk back out, and you would have never known, but I'm greedy. A look wasn't enough for me I had to know you still loved me." Sirius whispered. Nichole looked up, and sniffled back some tears.

"Was there ever any doubt? I love you, and not even time can change that!" Sirius smiled, and kissed her lips.

"I know." They sat in silence for a moment before Nichole sighed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon." Nichole nodded and got up. She pulled a robe around her and walked to the door.

"Go take a shower, and Ill make breakfast for you." She smiled half-heartily. As she turned around she stopped with her hand on the door frame. Sirius looked at her in silence. "When will I see you again?"

"As soon as time allows it I'll come back. There is no place I would rather be then here with you."

"I'll be counting the moments then." Finally Nichole exited the room.

_**Okay so what do you think? I know I changed the name of the story, but I thought it was better. Anyway reviews are appreciated. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

One week after their meeting with Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to Hogsmeade. The scheduled trip wasn't until next month, but Hermione had over heard Professor McGonagall ask Professor Lupin about Nichole. Nichole was going to be in Hogsmeade this weekend to shop. The three merged into the crowd, and watched the people go by. Then finally up ahead they saw her.

"Nichole!" Harry yelled trying to get her attention. She didn't hear them and continued walking.

"Nichole!" They were all screaming, but their voices were drowned out in the crowd. They pushed their way threw the people trying to get to her before she appareated out. As if struck by lighting an idea popped into Harry's head.

"Kitty!" Ron and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but Harry stared straight ahead. Nichole stopped and spun on her heel looking for who had called her. Harry ran forward out of the crowd. Harry couldn't explain why he called her Kitty, but whatever the reason it worked. "Wait."

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" She questioned as they ran towards her. She was trying to act as if she didn't know the three students. Harry tried to catch his breath, and explain.

"I-I know you're my godmother and I want to talk to you." Nichole mouth dropped open, and she shook her head.

"No, No I'm not suppose…"

"Please, Kitty." He pleaded knowing that this would make her stay. He was right because with a sigh she motioned for them to follow. She led them out of sight of the town so they wouldn't get caught.

"Kitty? You know your mother used to pull that one, Please, Nic or Please, Kitty and Merlin if it didn't work every time." She ranted as she sat down on a boulder on the outskirts of the woods. The three took a seat on other rocks.

"Nichole I want to…..well I was wondering if…." Harry stumbled.

"He wants to know how even after Sirius betrayed his parent you still think he's innocent." Hermione finished for him. Nichole sat and blankly stared. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry she was numb.

"If Ron killed someone would you believe it?" Nichole asked simply. Ron's head shot up at the out burst.

"Hey how did I get in this?!" Hermione and Nichole ignored him, and they locked eyes.

"No! Ron would never kill someone, and he certainly wouldn't give Harry over to Voldemort!" Hermione lashed out. Nichole didn't give any change to the teens out burst instead she folded her hands, and calmly spoke.

"Neither would Sirius." Hermione became furious and shot to her feet. The outburst was nothing like the Hermione they were used to seeing.

"You're just a crazy auror who's lost touch with reality! You're supposed to be protecting us, but instead you spend your time wallowing in the past! Your friends are dead and your husband killed them welcome to the present!" Nichole shot to her feet, and stared fiercely at the girl, but she didn't raise her voice. The tone was calm but fierce like a knife slashing the silence of night.

"I maybe crazy, but don't even think for a second I don't know the reality I am living in. The world has taken everything I held dear away from me, and still I walk on to the battle field as if the world was mine. Everyday for the past twelve years I have taken orders from a man who with one signature could have released my husband from the hell they kept him." Hermione's harsh exterior was fading with every word Nichole spoke. "You say I have no touch of reality, but it's time you heard the truth. I fight for my family, I fight because it is my addiction and the only purpose left in my life! But above all I fight for you!"

"I-I-I" Hermione stammered taking a step back. Nichole didn't let her finish.

"I'm a blood traitor. I believe that muggleborns have every right if not more to be here. Purebloods take what they are given for granted, but a muggleborn truly appreciates the gift and opportunity they were given. So next time you think I don't have other's interested in mind think again. I no longer have a purpose fighting for myself, but I would gladly die in battle knowing that I did so students like you can still be entered into Hogwarts!" With that Nichole turned to leave. She was so angry that she was afraid she would lash out farther on the girl. Below the anger though Nichole was crushed her best friends' child saw her as the enemy. Harry got up and stepped forward.

"Kitty, wait…"

"Kitty's in the past, but Nichole the insane auror has to go home. I leave for battle tonight." Harry's eyes widened and he found himself racing forward. He grabbed on to her sleeve to get her to stop. Surprisingly Nichole stopped for a moment to look at the boy.

"I don't want you to leave! You're the only connection I have to my Mum, and if you die then I'll never know what she was like!" He pleaded desperately with her. Nichole stood stunned the way he asked her to stay was the same way she had tried so hopelessly to get Sirius to stay with her. Nichole couldn't contain herself, and hugged the boy.

"Harry, your mother was a wonderful woman, and if it make you feel better I won't go tonight." She sighed. The Minister wouldn't be happy, but he would have to deal with it. Harry looked up and smiled. "But right now I have to go. If you need anything at all send me an owl and I promise I'll try to help." She kissed his forehead, and stepped back. In a loud pop she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Nichole walked up the gravel path with her heart fluttering in her chest. He was going to murder her, and she knew it. No amount of explanation could convince him of what she had done. She knocked on the door impatiently tapping her foot as she waited. Finally it swung aside revealing a nine year old boy with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Salut, Oliver." She smiled at the boy. His eyes lit up as he moved aside to let her in. Another child rushed in at hearing her voice, and squealed practically jumping into her arms. "Salut, to you as well Faye." The girl was only seven and had dark hair, and blue eyes.

"Tante Nichole! Je vous ai manqué!" She cried, and Nichole kissed her forhead, and set her back down.

"I've missed the both of you as well, but right now I need to speak to your Papa is he home?" She asked, and Oliver nodded walking over to the stairs.

"Papa! Tante Nichole est ici!" She chuckled amused at her nephews actions.

"I could have done that!" She playfully glared, and the child smirked sheepishly. Keith came limping down the steps smiling at his twin. They were the same height with the same dark hair, and eyes. "Keith I could have come to you." She sighed unpleased with making him come down. Keith waved it off and kissed his sister on both cheeks.

"Not everyday you make an appearance." He joked lightly. She smiled uneasy thanking god he was in a good mood. "Somezing wrong?" He asked, and she nodded. He closed his eyes for a second, and then led her outside to sit down. His cane tapped softly on the patio as the breeze whistled threw the trees. They sat down at a iron wired table, and she sighed trying to meet her brother's eyes.

"Keith if I tell you this you must promise to hear me out." She plead desperately folding her hands nervously on the table. Keith scowled and thought over his answer longer then she would have liked. "Please?" She groaned like a child he rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Let me 'ear ze news first zen we'll see." She sighed again knowing that was the best she was getting. She looked to the sky and watched the clouds flow over head as she slightly prayed for strength.

"I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly, and Keith's eyes widened in shock before he let out a low growl like laugh. Oh sure he laughed now… she thought, but that's only because he hasn't figure out the whole situation yet.

"Never zought one night stands were….." And then it clicked and Nichole let her head drop to the table. Keith shot to his feet and looked down at her like she had pulled a knife. "No! Nic, I zought he was a zing of ze past! I zought wiz your job I wouldn't 'ave to deal wiz zis!" He yelled furiously.

"Keith, I-I..you knew I still had feelings for him!" she yelled back. His scowl cut threw her like a blade. "I need you now more then ever!" Keith let a low growl emitted from his chest as he sunk back down in his chair.

"He's left hasn't he." The icy tone only made Nichole's heart quicken more, and by her silence Keith knew everything. "Bastard, If I ever get my 'ands on 'im….."

"In his defense he didn't know! I just found out three days ago that I'm already a month into it." Keith's hand gripped the table tightly, and she reached out to it. He pulled it back sharply and let it fall to his side. The look in his sister's eyes melted him. After all she had been through she didn't need this. So finally Keith sighed and reached out for his sister's hand.

"Nic, no matter 'ow wrong I zink zis ez I will be zere for you. 'Owever you need to tell Maman." Nichole squeezed her brother's hand and closed her eyes.

"I know I already have a plan so I don't give myself away. I have about a year worth of off time I can use that I have saved up from my services. So no more battle, but I plan to keep the pregnancy low key of course. No one will know Sirius is the father except you, Maia and Maman. After I have the baby I'll wait a few months before breaking into Mungos, and writing Sirius's name on the birth certificate." Keith scowled at the last part, but said nothing. She had been there for him when he became crippled, and watched their father die. She had helped him heal not only physically, but mentally as well, and it was she who set him up with his wife.

"If zat's what you zink is right." He nodded, and Nichole smiled.

"I know it is, and I know Sirius will come back…."

Weeks faded into eight months, and in that time Remus and Nichole had exchanged letters, but she had always had to turn down his offer to see him for some reason or another. As usual Remus had begun to worry, and the briefness of her last letter did not help. He was thinking about just popping in rather then warn her of his arrival.

"If she knows I'm coming then she'll have time to mask any scars or injuries she may be hiding." He thought. Yes, that is what he would do he would pop in tomorrow on his day off. Remus chuckled as he pictured the look on her face. It was far to late to pop in now so instead Remus thought he's wander the halls. He felt like a student up passed bed as he stepped into the corridor checking for any other teachers. Nope, so casually he strolled along taking in every familiar feel of the worn castle. "Ah to be sixteen again." He began to ponder the idea. He was happy at sixteen, Nichole and the marauders didn't fight so there was no longer conflict between his two friends, James was happy with Lily and both were alive and well, and the most critical, his body could take the abuse the moon threw at him back then. The realization that going back could not happen left Remus in a resentful mood. It was like fate had tempted him by dangling a life greater then the one he had ever expected with his condition and then took it away in the cruelest way. The feeling didn't have long to boil however because as he turned the corner he found Snape sneering at Harry. The paper in Snape's hand struck a cord on Remus' heart strings. The Map.

"Professor is there something wrong?" Remus addressed casually walking over. Snape looked up and his sneer turned into a bitter scowl as he handed Remus the paper. Harry's bright emerald eyes plead with Remus to let him explain. Remus took the paper in his hands like one would a stuff animal they had cherished as a young child.

"Since you're so trained in the dark arts." Snape scoffed sarcastically. "You figure out what dark magic the boy has bestowed on this parchment." Dark Magic? Remus had to suppress a chuckle, and pretended to examine the paper.

"Well Snape no dark magic is to be detected just a gag parchment to insult the reader. One of the latest novelty items I'm sure, but just in case I shall take this and young Potter back to my study. Good evening Severus." Remus bid his farewell taking Harry by the arm, and pulling him back to the Dark Arts room, and into his office. The walk back had no been pleasant for Remus had begun to think about the sacrifice James and Lily had made and how this boy seemed to be asking Sirius to find and kill him. Remus shut the door and threw the paper on his desk. Harry took a seat as Remus paced.

"Never in all my years have I seen a thirteen year old boy taunt death as much as you do." Harry looked at Remus with shameful eyes.

"Sir, the map I can explain…."

"No need I know all about the map, and the power is posses. I know because I created it along with Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Or as you know them your father, Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Remus rambled stopping in front of Harry. The boy's mouth fell open as his stared.

"My father created it!" Harry cried excitedly, but then his expression twitched, and fell. "Oh, well I found something wrong with it." Remus raised his eye brows in shock. Something wrong with the map? Never!

"Wrong?" He asked sitting down in his chair running his hand lightly over the parchment.

"Yes, I saw someone on there that I know to be dead. I-I saw Peter Pettigrew." Remus stood once more in shock, but Harry recoiled like it had been anger. His pacing continued as he spoke aloud the thoughts that now clouded his head.

"Wormtail? Impossible the only thing left of Peter was a finger." Harry shrugged and yawned.

"I'm just telling you what I saw….." Remus waved him off, and the boy stood yawning once more.

"You to bed, and get some sleep. Don't make any side trips either or I'll know." He pinched the bridge of his nose as the boy walked out. Finally he turned to the map lying on his desk. He picked it up with the uttermost delicacy. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered pointing his wand at it. The map unfolded revealing the halls of Hogwarts. He watched carefully as Harry's dot made it back to the dorm, but then his attention caught something. A dot marked Peter Pettigrew lingered at the forest before disappearing in it.

"He's alive." Remus whispered stunned letting the map fall to the table. He found it difficult to stand, and slunk once more into his chair letting his head rest on his hands. "My God he is really innocent! Twelve years, and…..Nichole!" Remus spun the chair around grabbed the floo powder. As quickly as his feet could carry him he threw it into the flames. "Nichole Black." The fire obeyed and Remus stuck his head in. His head appeared in the living room where the fire place was. Nichole had been reading on the couch, and her head shot up startled.

"Remus!" Her eyes widened, and she set the book down. The lamp she had on left little light for Remus to see her, and he heard pots and pans shifting around in the kitchen.

"Quelque chose trompe cher ?" He heard a voice call. He understood French rather well, and recognized the voice to be Nichole's mother Renee. She was asking what was wrong.

"Aucune Maman tout est bien!" Nothing Mum everything is fine. She had called back. "Remus what are you doing here?" She whispered frantically, but didn't get up from her spot.

"I need to speak with you can you come through?" Nichole's expression was almost amused like he had missed something he should have known.

"Not exactly, but you can come through…" He didn't understand why she would want to talk with her Mum in the other room, but he did so anyway. He stepped through the flames and landed on the hearth.

"Nichole I…..Oh my god!" He nearly yelled when she stood up. She smiled sheepishly at him and gave a half hearted chuckle. Her stomach had grown since he last saw her, and knew with Nichole's life there was no way she had gotten fat. "How…Why…When?" He stumbled over his words, and she took his hand leading him over to the couch.

"The when was nine months ago, but the why and how you can figure out on your own." She laughed, but it died when she saw Remus had gone pale. He was staring straight ahead looking at the wall like he might pass out. "It's obvious you know who the father is, but please don't be mad…."

"I'm not mad." He cut her off with a voice as a lifeless as the furniture he sat on. "No, actual I had come to tell you what you already knew. Sirius is innocent, and I was a fool to not see it before." Nichole studied his features trying to take in the reasoning behind the change. "I saw Pettigrew on the Marauder's map I confiscated from Harry." Nichole couldn't have smiled bigger if she tried as she threw her arms around Remus and cried out.

"Remus you have no idea how much you made my day!" She squealed getting to her feet. She had both hands on her back to support herself. The as if something had struck her she grabbed on to the arm of the sofa and groaned. Remus responded by getting to his feet with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a panic though he already knew she wasn't. Nichole smiled softly and then winced.

"Get my Mum would you?" She groaned softly. Remus didn't need to be asked twice. He flew down the hall, and into the kitchen startling her mother. He didn't give her time to recover from shock, and quickly breathed.

"Nic, needs you." The mother's eyes lit up, and she made her way quickly to her daughter. Nichole was trying to stand up straight when the returned. Remus was jumpy and panicking like most men do, while Nichole and her mother seemed to calm for the situation.

"Maman I think it's….time."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Remus sat in the waiting room of Mungo's with Keith and his wife. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him she was pregnant. It explained why she had been avoiding him though, but where the hell is Sirius? He couldn't help, but think. Then it clicked.

"Sirius doesn't know does he?" Remus whispered quietly to Keith. Keith's hand snapped up, and he looked to Remus with weary frustrated eyes. Maia was sleeping lightly on his shoulder, and he tried his best not to disturb his wife.

"No." He spat disgusted. "She hasn't heard from him since." Remus couldn't blame Keith for being angry, but now that Remus knew Sirius was innocent he knew Sirius would want to be here. He sighed, and let his head drop to his hands thinking a silent prayer.

"Prongs if there ever was a better time to watch over Sirius now would be it. Three lives depend on it…."

After thirteen hours of labor Nichole sat breathlessly on the hospital bed. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as a soft cry broke the air. The sound brought a smile to her lips and a flutter of emotion as she fell back exhausted. Strands of matted hair fell into Nichole's eyes, and her mother reached over stroking them away from her face.

"It's a boy!" The healer smiled placing the blue bundle into Nichole's arms. Gently she moved the blanket out of his face and for the first time gazed upon her son. His skin was still tinted red, and his eyes were squeezed shut as he continued to cry.

"Shhh. Mummy's here." She softly cooed, the words sounded so strange on her tongue, but the moment she had begun to speak the baby stopped crying. Nichole's eyes widened as two silver as stared back at her. She reached her hand to the top of the blanket and slowly moved it completely off his head. "Oh my god…" she whispered to herself. The boy had a tuff of brown hair; he looked almost exactly like his father.

"Does he have a name?" The healer asked with a quill poised over a clip board. Nichole looked up almost startled like she had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Nichole's eyes lingered on her son as she spoke.

"Turais William Black." The boy blinked, and smiled for the very first time. Nichole's heart melted and she held the baby closer to her chest. She heard the scratching of the quill, and then the healer walked out leaving Nichole, her mother, and Turais. Renee leaned over to her daughter kissing her forehead.

"'e's beautiful Nichole." Nichole closed her eyes for a second, as her thoughts lingered not only on the child in her arms, but his father.

"He looks just like his father." She whispered; her eyes brimmed with tears that her mother quickly wiped away.

"Everyzing will work out." Her mum smiled, and patted her head like she was still a child. At that moment the door opened revealing a tired Keith, Maia, and Remus. Keith's cane clicked on the ground, and he conjured up three chairs around the bed.

"It's about time." Keith mocked taking a seat. Maia slapped him in the back of the head. "Oy! Ze kid took forever to come." Maia rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You're telling me!" Nichole laughed. "It's that right Turais." The boy's silver eyes lit up at his mother's voice. He looked around at all the new people that entered the room.

"Turais?" Keith questioned with a raised eyebrow. Nichole yawned and nodded. "Let me 'old 'im." Renee slapped her son's out stretched hands.

"You do not ask a mozer for 'er newborn. Unless of course you gave birz to ze mozer." She smiled mischievously at her daughter. Nichole laughed, handing the baby over to her mum. She looked up at Remus, and motioned with her eyes for him to look at the baby. His eyes followed hers, and then widened. From his spot at the end of the bed he couldn't see the child's face when he walked in, but now in his grandmaman's arms he could see it perfectly.

"Merlin." He mouthed, and Nichole nodded with a softhearted smile. The three other's fussed over the baby, but Remus was trying to read Nichole's face. Her brow was creased looking at them. Remus had an idea of what she was thinking. An hour later Maia, and Keith took Renee home to get some sleep. Remus now rocked the baby lightly in his arms. Nichole was had her head back, and her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly trying not to wake the child. Nichole laughed, and opened her eyes.

"I'm okay, but my mind is everywhere." Remus nodded, and the room fell silent. After a few moments thought Nichole spoke again. "You're the god father you know…..if you want to be of course." Remus stared at her in confusion.

"Me?" She smiled, and nodded. "I mean Nic…..I would love to, but don't you think it is dangerous with my condition, and…."

"Remy, I know plants that are more of a threat then you." He scowled causing her to laugh again. "In all seriousness though, Remus I can think of no one whom if I, and Sirius should die, god forbid, that I would trust more to take care of him." Her eyes bore into his, and he grinned at her words.

"Then yes, Nichole I would be honored." He handed her back her son, and stood. She took the child, and stared lovingly at its sleeping form. "I'm sorry, but with the full moon tomorrow….."

"I understand, go get some sleep." He yawned, and walked to the door.

"He really is beautiful, Nichole." He added with his hand on the handle. Nichole sighed sadly.

"I just wish his father knew….."

_**Okay so this chapter was kind of short, but I promised the next one will have more action. Until next time Italianamerican **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Dusk had fallen upon Hogwarts, and three insanely bold students still wandered the grounds. Hermione wept on Ron's shoulder while Harry stared blankly ahead.

"Poor buckbeak." She cried. Ron patted her shoulder when the rat in his hand went bizarre. Ron tried to get a better hold on the creature, but the sickly rat bit down hard on his finger causing blood to drip from the wound.

"He bit me!" Ron yelled dropping it to the ground. The rat scurried off between the tall grasses. "Scabbers!" Ron took off after him as the sun set lower in the sky. Hermione and Harry exchanged a quick glance of worry before taking off after him. Harry's eyes were focused only on his friend until a blur of black pasted his right leg. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the black dog lunge at Ron. His scream echoed through the grounds as the dog began to drag him down into the depth of the Whomping Willow.

Harry and Hermione narrowly missed being swatted like flies as they pasted under the dreadful tree's limbs. Quickly they dissented into the cubby hold at the base of the tree. The musty air pulled at their lungs as the tiny drips of water echoed through out the passage.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked gazing in wonder at the landscape around her. Harry mutter lumos under his breath causing the root filled tunnel to fill with light.

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out." They took a few steps forward, and heard Ron's muffled shouts. "Ron!" Harry called sprinting down the tunnel with Hermione in tow. The tunnel took a sharp turn up back to the surface. Harry took two steps at a time, and busted threw the door at the top. Ron was huddled in corner with his leg sticking out at an awkward angle clutching a squirming rat to his chest.

"Harry, Hermione!" He yelled in warning as the door they had just come through swung shut. Leaning against the wall Sirius's eye were lit up with amusement. "He's an animagus!" Sirius let out a soft chuckle at this.

"If you want to kill him then you'll have to kill us too." Hermione yelled standing in front of Harry. Sirius took a step forward with his hands carelessly in his pockets.

"Only one will die tonight..."

"And it'll be you!" Harry lunged at Sirius's throat knocking him to the ground. Pinning him as best he could Harry removed the wand from his pocket, and pointed at Sirius's head. Sirius laughed looking up at the boy.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Harry's eyes narrowed at Sirius's mocking tone jabbing his wand harder on Sirius's throat.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus Lupin busted threw the door sending Harry's wand flying out of his hands. Harry quickly got to his feet, and jumped aside standing protectively in front of his friends.

"Well, Well Sirius looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the man outside reflects the madness with in." Remus smirked with his wand pointing at Sirius's head. Sirius rolled his eyes, and laughed again at the comment.

"You would know all about the madness, Remus." Remus let his wand drop to his side, and held out a hand to help his friend to his feet. The two exchanged a brotherly hug much to the children's surprise.

"No! We trusted you, and all this time you've been helping him!" Hermione angrily yelled. Remus turned his attention towards them, and smiled. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Remus sighed.

"Now really Hermione that information does you no good here. Had we been in front of Ministry council then maybe you could have used that against me." Sirius paced angrily behind Remus before finally ripping his wand from inside his cloak.

"Enough talk let's kill him!" He yelled his amusement disappearing. Remus turned towards him.

"You can kill him, but Harry has the right to know why!" Harry scowled angrily. He had almost believed his godmother's words, but now they were nothing but a lie.

"I know why! He betrayed my parents, he's the reason they are dead!"

"No, Harry Nichole was right! Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents." Sirius stopped pacing at Nichole's name, and just stared.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted sending the wand out of Sirius's hand. "How I had hoped that I would be the one to catch you."

"Amazing, how this is the highlight of your life I'm sure." Sirius mocked, and once again another wand was shoved hard on his throat.

"I could do it you know, but why deny the demenators? They have been dying to see you."

"Stupify!" A red light emitted from Harry's wand sending Snape sailing into the opposite wall knocking him out cold. "Tell me about Pettigrew!" Harry demanded.

"He went to school with us we thought he was our friend. He's alive Harry."

"Show me." Sirius went over and roughly yanked Scabbers out of Ron's hands. He practically threw the rat, and as soon as the rat had his feet on the ground he took off. Sirius shot spell after spell missing until finally as Scabbers dove into a rat hole the spell hit. A stubby rat face man took his place.

"Sirius, Remus my old friends!" Sirius pushed Peter back into the wall. Peter's eye's widened in horror as the wands were pointing at him.

"You're going to die, Peter!" Sirius laughed like a lunatic throwing his head back. Peter shook nervously, and tried to dart for the door. Remus held his arm out, and threw him back. Peter was running out of options and in a final attempt to save himself he blurted out.

"An eye for an eye! You kill me their going to kill Nichole, and your son." Sirius stopped laughing, and his face turned to stone. He turned to look at Remus who face had the expression of horror, and icily repeated.

"My son?" Sirius asked, and Remus gave a slow nodded. "She was…." Remus just kept nodding, and Sirius froze. Peter took this chance to try to sink into the shadows. Sirius shook with anger, and turned his wand back to Peter. "Stay the hell away from them." Your son…The word echoed in his head. He was going to kill Peter his wand was raised, and the word was on his lips.

"Wait don't kill him." Harry yelled taking a step in front of Peter. Peter began to grovel at his feet. "Let the dementors have him my dad wouldn't have wanted his two best friends to become murderers." Peter whimpered hugging the boy's pant leg. Harry kicked Peter off. "Let go of me!"

"I have information! If you kill me you'll never know and they both will die!" Peter pleaded, and Sirius growled angrily at him.

"Tell me everything!" Sirius threw Peter against the wall with his wand at his throat, but his words were addressed to Remus. Remus sighed leaning against the wall blocking Peter's escape.

"His name is Turais William Black. He was born at nine this morning weighing six pounds, six ounces and roughly nineteen inches." Remus told him, and Sirius's grip on Peter became tighter.

"Yes, and his brown hair, and silver eyes nearly sent his mother to tears." Peter chocked out dryly. Remus had to pry Sirius off Peter as he began to turn blue. Peter was becoming bold, and when Sirius let go of him he stood to his feet, and laughed. "It's amazing how my childhood hobby became my mission. I bet I know more about her now then you do…actually I think I always did." Sirius lunged at him, but it took Harry, and Remus to hold him back.

"Stay away from them!" He growled against his restraints. Peter stepped back into the wall frightened.

"Settle Sirius I know you're mad, but if we get him to Dumbledore then we can get the information. It's no use us knowing it if there is nothing we can do about it." Remus tried to calm him down. Sirius growled one last time before turning.

Remus held Peter at wand point, and Sirius helped Harry carry Ron out of the tunnel. As they walked out into the cloud filled night Sirius set Ron down, and walked over to the hill. He stared in wonder as the castle's lights glowed against the darkness. Harry's foot steps could be heard approaching, and Sirius sighed shoving his hands into his robe pockets.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry whispered. Sirius shrugged, and continued to stare at the sky.

"If I had only known…." His voice trailed off. "I don't know if you've gotten to speak to your godmother…"

"I have."

"Well she's a wonderful woman, and more then I ever deserved." The stood their in silence for a moment longer before Sirius spoke again. "You know Harry if you ever wanted to come live with us you can." Harry's eyes widened, and a smile broke his lips.

"Really? But what about the new baby, and…."

"Harry we would do it in a heartbeat. I don't know if Nichole told you this, and quite honestly I just found out myself from Remus, but she had been trying to get custody of you since the beginning." Harry smiled, and his heart fluttered.

"Then yes I would love too…."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, and quickly he spun on his heels. The moon came out from behind the clouds, and in the light of the full moon what cold have ended as freedom for Sirius was now I fight for his life….

Nichole had been released from the hospital that morning, and was allowed to return home. Against her mother's protests she was home alone sitting up stairs rocking the baby. Her thoughts were on her husband like they so often were, and the only sound in the house was the squeak of the chair. The lamp gave the room a soft glow, and Nichole found herself drifting in, and out, but that silence was disturbed with a knock on the door. She gently placed Turais in his crib, and walked down the stairs. Behind the door was a stressed out looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley? Something wrong?" Kingsley ran a hand threw his hair, and walked into the house. Nichole stepped aside, and let him through.

"Nichole I'm sorry, but they've caught Sirius." Nichole's heart stopped, and her face paled. She had to hold the wall for support.

"How much time do I have before the…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. The dementors kiss was a fate worse then death.

"Ten minutes. I'm so sorry I just found out myself." Nichole grabbed her wand from the kitchen table, and raced to the fireplace. She gave a pleading look towards Kingsley. "Go. I'll watch the baby." Nichole didn't respond she flooed right to Hogwarts. She ended up in Remus's office, and without wasting a moment she was racing down the halls. The watch on her wrist ticked louder then usual. Was it just her imagination or had the halls ways gotten longer? The watch on her wrist reached ten minutes faster then it ever had before, and at that very moment Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" She cried desperately. The woman turned towards her as Nichole sprinted forwards. "Oh please tell me he's okay!" She asked. McGonagall put a hand on the woman shoulder like a mother would a child.

"Nichole your child has not lost his father. Sirius escaped once again." Nichole looked at the older woman with such happiness that tears began to fall down her cheeks. McGonagall pulled her into a hug, and patter her back.

"Oh thank Merlin!" She cried pulling back; catching the moon light. "Thank You Professor!" Nichole turned on her heels, and sprinted back the way she came. Her body was tiring she had not slept last night obviously, and she had not been able to sleep today. Her whole body had barley come through the floo network before she stepped out of the fire place. She took two steps at a time up the stairs stopping at Turais's open door. Kingsley wasn't the one standing over the crib, though.

Nichole watched quietly as Sirius rocked the boy in his arms. The look on his face was indescribable as he gazed upon his sleeping son.

"He's your son, Sirius." She murmured, though it was a fact she was sure he knew. The small child slept soundly in his fathers arms.

"Then he's cursed." Sirius whispered running his hand gently across the boy's hair. Nichole wrapped her arms around him, and held him close kissing his lips. She was careful of the child between them.

"Or gifted."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I really expected that last chapter to at least get one review...Oh well just wanted to let people know pictures are on my profile of Turais!

Italian American


End file.
